You're welcome, Red
by mdrwngnftwr13
Summary: Sequel to 'Thanks, Red'. And yet another present for Gabrielle, this time for Christmas!


Willow sat on her bed, it seemed to be the only thing she could do these days without getting lectured by Giles and the gang. After having seen Oz's room --the state of it, an empty shell-- the redheaded witch just wanted to curl up inside herself and die. Alcohol hadn't helped, it'd just annoyed her friends. The people that were supposed to love her were pissed that she was trying to cope with her heartbreak. It wasn't exactly in the way that she'd do it normally, but Willow couldn't think of anything else. Besides magick. She'd performed the 'will be done' spell and nothing seemed to have happened. Another crappy attempt at magick added to the list of crappy attempts at magick. Hugging a pillow to her chest, she played with a slightly frayed corner of the pillowcase, a morose look on her face.

Was there anything she could do right? It didn't seem like it. At least, not lately. Her chin trembled as the tears welled up in her eyes. Willow tried to turn her sadness to anger. Aim it somewhere, blame someone. Anyone but her. That wolf-bitch Veruca. It had been all her fault. If she hadn't...if Oz didn't.... A broken sob tore its way up her throat and she lifted her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the sound as if the moment someone heard it, the rest of the Scooby Gang would enter her room, and try to do anything to cheer her up when, clearly, it wasn't possible at this time. She turned onto her side, burying her face into the pillows at the head of her bed, muffling her sobbing. Her head ached, blood rushing in her ears from crying so hard.

So hard, in fact, that she'd missed the sound of the door to her room being opened and closed slowly and the soft footfalls as her visitor crossed the room to her bed. She felt the bed shift with the weight. "Buffy, just leave me alone, please?" Willow's voice cracked as she spoke, softened by the pillow. Buffy didn't move, and she felt a hand on her back, rubbing soothingly. It seemed a little heavier than Buffy's and Willow turned to face the person that had deemed themself the 'Willow comforter'. Her tearful, sage green orbs widened when she saw Spike, of all people. "What are you doing? Why aren't you at Giles', tied up in the bathroom?" Willow asked, her voice wavering only a little.

Spike had been able to taste Willow for days, despite of how much pigs blood the slayer and her watcher had been feeding him. That sweet, slightly cinnamon taste had lingered on his tongue and when Giles had deemed it 'bed time', the bleach blond vampire had slouched down in the tub, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the redheads taste the last thing on his mind. "You're just barely hangin' on, Red," He said softly, regarding her with those bright blue eyes of his.

"What? What're you talking about, Spike? I should call Giles," Willow said, trying to brush him off, avoid talking about her feelings with the vampire. She had a feeling he'd just ridicule her for it later on.

The witch reached for the phone and the vampire had grabbed her wrist, halting her progress. Her brow furrowed. Willow knew that Spike couldn't hurt her but she didn't know how far he could go and didn't _want_ to know. "Let me go, Spike," Willow said evenly, regarding the vampire with emotionless green eyes.

"God, pet, you're hurtin' so bad you can't even bring yourself to fight back. Look what he's done to you," Spike shook his head, his words coming out in a rushed whisper.

Willow's eyebrows knitted together at his words and she couldn't stop her chin from trembling. "Shut up, Spike, please," Willow begged him quietly, turning her gaze away from him.

But he didn't. "He hurt you bad, Red. Heart's broken into a million pieces and you're afraid that you'll never find 'em all ever again. But you're wrong. You'll heal."

Spike turned her arm gently, revealing the pink line on her forearm from where the tub had caused her to bleed on Thanksgiving. "You'll be raw for a while, but then it won't hurt as much. The ache'll fade." Spike murmurs, pressing his mouth to her arm gently. "Promise, pet."

Willow's sage green eyes were wide when he kissed her arm. He'd fed from there not long ago, and she still got goosebumps when she thought about it. "Spike, what're you--?" Willow began.

The blond vampire interrupted her, effectively silencing her by crushing his mouth against hers. A soft whimper tore up the redhead's throat, muffled by his mouth on hers. Willow managed to pull her mouth away long enough to question him, "Spike, why're you doing this?"

The blond met her gaze, his blue eyes warm and tender instead of the cold, murderous gaze he gave Buffy on more than one occasion. "I'm helping you, Red. Like you helped me," He replies softly, his free hand moving to cup the back of her head, fingers entwining in her auburn locks.

"I didn't ask for your help, Spike. I don't need it," Willow protested softly.

"No, you don't. You need _me_," The former poet countered, his lips brushing against hers as he speaks.

"Let go of me, Spike. I don't need this," Willow replied weakly, knowing her resolve was breaking.

Spike still didn't release her, his blue gaze boring into hers. "Tell me you don't want me, then," He challenges softly. "Tell me you didn't feel anything when you let me feed from you on Thanksgiving. Tell me you didn't enjoy kissing me."

Willow lifted her free hand to press against his chest, but she stopped, her eyelids fluttering and her fingers gripped his shirt. He was right. She needed this. No, she _wanted_ this. "Kiss me," Willow asked softly. Spike immediately complied, his mouth closing the distance. His mouth claimed hers in a passionate, but surprisingly tender kiss and Willow's grip on his shirt tightened.

Spike released her wrist and her hand flew to the back of his neck, cupping firmly and his arm went around her waist, pulling her easily against him. Hiking her skirt up a little, the vampire shifted the witch so she straddled his lap. Willow was slightly surprised at the sounds he was making. It was almost as if he was enjoying kissing her as much as she did him. Willow lifted her hand, her fingers tightening in his hair, tilting her head more, her mouth slanting against his. Spike's tongue teased against her bottom lip before sliding into the hot recesses of her mouth, stroking against hers, begging for a response. Willow's tongue curled against his gently and Spike purred into the kiss, sending delicious little shivers down Willow's spine.

"More, please," Willow murmured against his mouth, pleading evident in her tone. Spike's hands moved to her hips, reaching beneath the skirt and gathered the material of her tights. Pulling them down, Spike tore them a little as he did, baring her pale, soft legs. Sliding his hand up her leg gently, his fingers brushed against her thigh, causing liquid fire to spread, burning in her veins. The vampire slid his hand around to the base of her spine, pulling her flush against him, letting her feel his evident arousal pressing urgently against the fly of his black jeans. "Ohmigod, Spike," Willow sighed, and the vampire could almost taste the change in her arousal after he'd removed her tights.

"You're a goddess," Spike whispered reverently, breaking the contact on her mouth, trailing kisses down to her neck, where he'd attempted to bite her before. A small whimper escaped the witch and she tilted her head further to the side.

"Please, Spike, more!" Willow keened softly, her hands releasing his shirt to slide down to where the bottom hem of his t-shirt was, yanking it up over his head, causing the bleach blond vampire to chuckle tenderly at her urgency. Spike's hands went to her shirt, sliding it up her torso slowly, his blue eyes drinking in every inch of her pale, perfect flesh.

"If I wanted anything for Christmas, it'd be you, Red," Spike purred quietly as he whisked the redhead's shirt off, dropping it off to the side, his gaze trailing from her lustful, needy gaze to the faint mark on her neck where Harmony had tried to bite her, then to her breasts, discreetly hidden beneath a simple white bra. "I think my favorite part would be unwrapping my present..." He murmurs, lowering his mouth to the top of her left breast, running his tongue flat against the skin, grinning mentally as he heard her heartbeat pick up even more. His fingers made quick work of the clasp of her bra, and each index finger hooked beneath a shoulder strap, sliding them down her arms, his mouth never leaving her chest. His eyes closed, he let his tongue do the talking, tracing random patterns across her sternum as he shifted his attention to the other breast, bending her back as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

Willow didn't even hear the bra hit the floor, her eyelids fluttering, fingers tangling into his blond hair. "Spike, I need you...please," Willow pleaded. In the back of her mind, the logical, always-thinking portion of her brain noticed how much she was begging. And it wasn't even for him to not hurt her or anything like that. Spike released her nipple with a soft 'pop' and he lifted his gaze to hers.

"Do you trust me?" The vampire asked quietly, his hands moving beneath her skirt, to her panties, gripping them firmly, preparing to tear them. The redhead was quiet for a moment and Spike was about to ask the question again before she nodded slowly. "Good," was his reply, accompanied by the sound of Willow's underwear being torn.

Spike slid an arm behind her back, moving Willow into a more horizontal position before he slid the bottom hem of her skirt up a little more, revealing the small auburn thatch of hair between her legs. Rising to his knees, Spike unbuttoned then slid the zipper down on his fly. The buzzing sound of the zipper made lust strike her clitoris like a lightning bolt, causing Willow to inhale sharply. She tried to pull her knees together but one of Spike's hands was on her knee, stroking her leg softly, the other removing his member from the black denim. Willow forced herself to steal a glance at what had usually lay hidden beneath those jeans he wore all the time and she gasped softly. He was larger than Oz, by well over an inch and that was only in length. The tip was shiny with his precum and he was practically throbbing. "God, Spike," Willow's throat had tightened up on her and her tone held reverence.

Usually, Spike would smirk and pose, showing himself off, but this wasn't about him. This was about Willow. He lifted his hand from his erection, wetting the pads of his index and middle finger. Lowering his hand to her mound, Spike grazed his fingertips against it gently. A small growl escaped him and he lifted his heated blue gaze to hers, "It's like you're on fire, Willow." His fingers slid down the seam of her sex again and he licked his lips. "So soft, Red. Wet. This just from me?" He queries softly. If his heart could beat, it'd be pounding like a snare drum. And it'd skip at the exact moment Willow nodded slowly.

Spike slid his middle finger between the lips of her sex, hissing at the heat. He smiled as Willow shifted, lifting her hips in a needy fashion and he rolled his fingertip against his clit softly. The soft, wanting moan that curled from the redheads lips was the finest sound he'd ever heard in all his years, living or dead. His finger slipped lower, pushing gently against her entrance, eliciting another moan. He inserted his middle finger inside her gently and he turned his wrist so his palm faced the ceiling and his finger rubbed at her spot. It wasn't as if he had to prepare her, she was already so hot and wet, he could have taken her when she'd nodded her reply. But he was enjoying this, probably more than Willow. And from the look on her face, she was enjoying it, but needy for more.

The vampire slid his finger from her slowly, heart breaking at the disappointed groan that escaped the redhead. "Shhh, Red. I've got you," He whispered reassuredly, as he pulled her hips toward him. Spike lifted his hand to his mouth, sucking the witch's arousal off. A broken groan tore its way up from his belly. "God, Willow, you taste...." Spike trailed off, unable to describe it properly.

"Sp-Spike..." Willow whimpered, looking up at him, brow furrowed with her unspoken need. The vampire nodded.

"I know, Pet. Just a few moments more," Spike promised, his hand moving to grip his erection guiding the tip to her entrance. Willow bit her bottom lip as she felt him begin to press forward, then the head slip inside.

"Ohhh, my god...." Willow moaned brokenly around her bottom lip, which was still pinned between her teeth.

At her moan, Spike's feral instincts urged him to just thrust home, bottom out, make her scream. Forcing the urge down, he started to gradually push his hips forward, pulling them back just a fraction before each forward thrust. The redhead emitted a soft sound with each movement, causing Spike's cock to throb. Was every sound that Willow made arousing, he wondered. His lust-addled mind said 'yes' so he agreed. "More, please," Willow whined, lifting her hips a little more, her hands moving to his forearms, gripping them lightly.

At her plea, Spike drew his hips back just a fraction of an inch, then sent them forward steadily, but didn't stop until he'd bottomed out inside her. Willow arched her spine, a soft cry spilling from her lips when that wonderful 'filled' sensation overtook her senses. Spike kept himself still, his eyes slipping shut when he felt the redhead squeeze him so tightly. Bowing over her, Spike lowered his mouth to her right nipple, taking the stiffened nub between his lips, rolling his tongue over it. A broken moan caused her breasts to jiggle slightly, "Spike, please, I want...." Willow trailed off, her eyes rolling back in her head as she tightened around him again.

"What do you want, luv?" Spike asked softly, removing his mouth from her breast just long enough to ask that question, then his mouth shifted to her left nipple, giving it the same attention as he'd given its opposite.

"Move, please. I need you to, so bad...." Willow whimpered, lifting her hips against his a little, trying to initiate the movement.

"Alright, luv. I'll give you what you want," Spike murmured, lifting his mouth to hers as he drew his hips back, pulling out about halfway before sliding forward. He did this several times, slower each time until Willow hooked her legs behind his thighs, trying to pull him towards her again.

The vampire started up a steady, deep rhythm, rolling his hips against hers. Willow lifted her hips to meet his, moaning his name and telling him how good he felt, how much she wanted him. It was music to his ears. If she'd been alive when he still had a pulse, he would have fancied her, written his godawful poems about her. She would have read them, smiled that angelic smile of hers, and thanked him.

All too soon, Willow began begging him to make her come, help her reach her climax. Bracing all his weight on one hand, he lifted his right hand free of the bed, licking the pad of his thumb slowly before bringing it between them, rubbing her clit in firm circles, growing steadily faster. Willow's chest rose and fell faster, her cheeks flushing with color and she clung to him, throwing her head back as her orgasm roared through her. Spike felt her spasm around him erection, his own need to come making itself known and he growls her name. She doesn't hear him, so he growls it again, his face shifting, yellow eyes meeting her green. It's his turn to say 'please' and he does, and in the orgasm-hazy state of her mind, it's the most perfect 'please' she'd ever heard. She tilts her head to the side, exposing the faint, almost invisible scar of Harmony's bite. Spike makes an executive decision and lowers his mouth to her left breast, fangs piercing the skin, causing Willow to cry out again, one hand releasing his arm to grip the back of his head, holding it there.

That sweet, wonderful, perfect blood flows down his throat and he groans against her breast, shooting his dead seed deep inside her. He feeds for only a few moments before retracting his fangs, brow shifting, gold eyes fading back to blue. His runs his tongue flat against the wounds, licking up any traces until the blood clots. Willow's chest rises and falls heavily and she whimpers softly, clinging to him. "Oh, god, Spike," Willow whispers his name like a prayer and Spike imagines his heart skipping another beat.

After a few more minutes in post-orgasmic bliss, Spike reluctantly removes himself from her, reaching over and grabbing a few tissues, cleaning himself up as best he could. Then he grabs a few more, doing the same to the redhead whose heartbeat still hadn't calmed yet. Discarding the tissues in the trash, he tucks himself back inside his jeans, zipping them up but not buttoning them and he lowers her skirt back down. Spike gets himself comfortable then pulls Willow to him, her head resting on his chest. He'd much rather have it the other way around, get to press his head against her breast, hear her heartbeat so close to his ear.

Willow's heart slows and she feels herself begin to drift off until the phone ringing jerks her back to consciousness. She reaches over, much to Spike's dismay and picks up the phone. "Hello?" Her brow furrows and she lets her head drop back to the pillow beside Spike's arm as Buffy's voice is heard over the phone.

"Hey, Wil. I'm gonna be back in a little bit, you want me to grab you anything from the vending machines?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm okay," Willow replied softly.

"You okay?" Buffy questioned, ever the concerned BFF.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was just napping, that's all," Willow lied.

"Oh, alright. See you in a few," Buffy said before hanging up.

Willow hung up the phone, looking over at the blond beside her. "So, that was Buffy...." She began quietly, in an embarrassed, awkward sort of tone. Spike couldn't help but grin. She was adorable.

"I heard," He nodded slowly, sitting up then leaning over her to pick up his t-shirt off the floor. Willow chewed at her bottom lip a little as she reached down, picking up her bra and shirt, putting them on slowly. Noting her silence as she dressed, Spike could just see the gears in her head turning, wondering how she'd ask him to leave. "This doesn't have to be uncomfortable, luv," Spike said softly, looking over at her once his shirt was on and he was standing beside her bed.

"It doesn't?" Willow asked quietly, rising to stand beside her bed in front of him, looking up at him with those trusting green eyes.

Spike shook his head. "No. It doesn't. This doesn't have to leave the two of us. Our dirty little secret," He says with a small grin. "I won't utter a peep, 'less you want me to."

Willow gazed up at him, her heart mending itself just a fraction. "Thank you, Spike," Willow whispered, giving him a tiny smile.

"You're welcome, Red," Spike said, leaning down to kiss her tenderly and leaving the room.

The End


End file.
